implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Muluwheyo image bank
Molulu ZambianKids1.jpg|A traditional Chewa hut on the outskirts of Molulu. Mulluo Women and children at a borehole.jpg|A water pump in Mulluo. It was built in 1993, replacing the original from 1973. ZambianSiteVisite4.jpg|Part of a rural Chewa literacy campaign in Mulluo. Klenunga Arusha.jpg|Eastern Klenunga, with Mt. Mallaris in the background. Burkina Faso Madame Badoun.jpg|A shop in Klenunga. Safe parks for a better childhood (8516527811).jpg| Children play in the new play park in Klenunga. Medical Treatment (7966043942).jpg| A kid gets polio inoculations in Klenunga. Kelunga Herero women.jpg|Herero women from Kelunga in traditional dress. Angola town 4591 (2).jpg|A street in Klenunga. Kallikal Bosjesmannendorp.jpg|Native Bushmen in the village of Kallikal in Central County. Port Brackley. Walvis Bay aerial.jpg|Port Brackley. Port Blair. Gambia National Assembly and Marina Parade (2).jpg|The mane concourse in Port Blair. New Dartford. Lilongwe Area 2.jpg|The main thoroughfare in New Dartford. Port Smith. 2010-10-18 10-56-01 Mozambique Maputo Aeroporto ”B”..JPG|A panaramic view of Port Smith. New Elgin. Children Cape Verde.jpg|Residents of New Elgin. New Durham. Dress for temple school.jpg|A Tamil child in New Durham. New Tamworth. Gossiping Cape Verde women.jpg|Residents of New Tamworth. Ian Cooper. Serekunda market.jpg|The market at Ian Cooper. Lupatkarla Chisokone Market Kitwe.jpg|The market in Lupatkarla. Masvingo Bus Terminus.jpg|The bus station-come-sunday market in Lupatkarla. Ursula Gomez Tsumeb-Main Road.JPG|the main street in Ursula Gomez. Kaloknieh Ozzys Beerhouse and Eugen Kakukuru Street in Rundu, Namibia, March 2006.jpg|A road on the outskirts of Kaloknieh. Muluwheyo city Dar es Salaam aerial.jpg|A view of Muluwheyo city. Marginal of Luanda.jpg|Muluwheyo city. Tony Town Water Lebuje camp, Uganda.jpg|Water distribution in a TonyTown, Northern County after a 1989 UNITA raid. Tin City ZM-Nkana-headgear-Kitwe.jpg|The head gear of lead mine 1, Tin City. Soweto township.jpg|A shanty town belonging to the lead and tin miners of Tin City. Central County Shan communes BushmenSan.jpg|San Bushmen makeing fier in a Central County comune. Outer Muluwheyo Zimbabwean women at Kariba, 1982.jpg|Happy White people in Outer Muluwheyo. The countery is one of the few with good European/African race relations. Windhoek-Skyline.jpg|A picture of the skyline of Outer Muluwheyo. The mountains of the Kigstonland Range are in the background. Boerburg Windhoek aerial.jpg|Central Boerburg. Imagelomé20.JPG|Panoramic view of south eastern Boarburg. Broken Hill Zou girl.JPG|A Kachin in Broken hill, Point Portugal Tengeru market.jpg|A market in Point Portugal. US Navy 070907-N-7540C-003 A Sailor assigned to multi-purpose amphibious assault ship USS Wasp (LHD 1) plays with a group of Nicaraguan children.jpg|American 2002 hurricane aid arrives in Point Portugal's northern sector. US Navy 060223-F-2326B-078 U.S. Navy Seabee Builder Construction Marc Verno measures the trench depth as Construction Electrician 3rd Class Justin Nice operates the wacky packer.jpg|American Seebees erecting replacement homes in Point Portugal East after the 2002 Hurricanes. Pilar US Navy 070907-N-7540C-034 A young girl stares at the camera while U.S. Sailors attached to USS Wasp (LHD 1) provide humanitarian assist to the local populace in the aftermath of Hurricane Felix.jpg|A 2002 hurricanes victim in Pilar. John Clifford Marche ouando porto-novo.jpg|A market in John Clifford. Far Eastnen County, unnamed places Mao Women.jpg|Locals trekking for water in Far Eastern county. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been.... Category:Angola Category:Namibia Category:Images